Casting Moonshadows Swedish
by PermanentCarmine
Summary: Ensam och utstött av sina klasskamrater, önskar Remus på en månskugga för en vän som förstår honom. Till sin förvåning besvaras hans önskan, inte en gång utan tre gånger, av hans tidigare fiender, marodörerna. SBRL och lite JPLE. Rating kommer att bli M.
1. Blod och månskuggor

_**Det här är en fanfic som jag har översatt från engelska till svenska (med tillstånd från författaren såklart). Mest för att jag tycker att den här berättelsen är så otroligt bra, men också för att den engelska versionen innehåller väldigt många svåra ord, så man behöver kunna ganska avancerad engelska för att läsa den på **__**originalspråket. Eftersom jag bor i New York anser jag mig kvalificerad för uppdraget :) ...med lite hjälp från en ordbok.**_

_**Författaren är alltså Moonsign. Jag (EsmeraldaFelicia) äger ingenting.**_

**Disclaimer (original): J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OCs.**

**Sammanfattning: Ensam och utstött av sina klasskamrater, önskar Remus på en månskugga för en vän som förstår honom. Till sin förvåning blir hans önskan besvarad inte en gång utan tre gånger av hans tidigare fiender, marodörerna. (Kommer att bli slash senare)**

_I'm being followed by a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow_

_Leaping and a hopping on a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow_

_And if I ever lose my eyes,_

_If my colours all run dry,_

_Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,_

_Hey… I won't have to cry no more_

_(Cat Stevens)_

**Remus:**

Remus hade alltid tänkt att minnen var som inramade fotografier på en hylla. De flesta av dem placerades i solen och bleknade med tiden. Ibland bleknade färgen, vilket lämnade endast en vag känsla av vad som hänt, konturerna av ett minne som ändrats lite efter att ha återberättats. Ibland var det konturerna som bleknade så att istället färgen fanns kvar i ett ljust, levande blurr - en verklig känsla av det som hänt, men inga detaljer.

Andra minnen placerades i mörkret och hamnade i skuggan. Det var dessa minnen - de du vill glömma - som inte förlorade sin färg eller styrka med tiden.

För Remus, var det starkaste av de skuggbelagda minnena hans minne av Den Natten. Den Natten hade återverkningar som ekade och ändrade händelser för resten av hans liv. Det var det minnet som han mest av allt ville glömma och bleka bort som för alltid skulle stanna hos honom i perfekt detalj.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

Det Remus alltid mindes av sin mor, långt efter att de andra minnena hade bleknat och försvunnit, var hennes kärlek till månskenet. Som trolldrycksmästarinna för deras lokala apotekare, krävde ofta hennes jobb att hon gav sig ut på natten för att samla ingredienser till trolldrycker.

På dessa nätter, då himlen var mycket klar och månen hängde rund och full med ljus, brukade hon smyga sig in i Remus rum utan att bry sig om att tända lampan. Hon hade svept Remus utomhusmantel över hans pyjamas och tryckt hans små fötter i hans skor innan hon tog hans hand och ledde honom ut ur huset, genom trädgårdsgrinden och in i den täta skogen som låg alldeles intill deras hus.

Medan hon arbetade, brukade Serena Lupin sjunga alla mugglarsånger hon mindes från sin barndom – alla sånger som innehöll ordet "måne" - medan Remus skuttade vilt vid hennes sida, sjöng med i sångerna med sin höga barnsliga sopranröst, och titta på sin månskugga som fladdrade och hoppade bland de mörkare skuggorna från träden.

Remus visste att magi fanns - han hade vuxit upp i ett magiskt hushåll - men synen av silverblå månskuggor och det rika oförglömliga ljudet av hans mors röst verkade sprida en annan typ av magi i skogen. Den var mindre påtaglig, men ändå mer konkret. Elektrisk och vild, men samtidigt säker och privat.

Remus far följde aldrig med på deras eskapader. De där månbelysta nätterna var en sak som alltid hade tillhört Remus och hans mor och ingen annan fick tränga sig på. Remus, som hade varit så ung då, insåg inte hur mycket hans far ogillade att hans vilda, oförutsägbara hustru älskade sin son så mycket mer än någon annan i världen. John Lupin dyrkade marken hon gick på och Serena såg i sin tur på honom med kärleksfull tolerans.

Och så brukade han titta förbittrat från sovrumsfönstret på de två små figurerna som gick ut i skogen med utomhusmantlarna på, delar av mugglarsånger som falnade i deras kölvatten.

"_Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…"_

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…_

_"What a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes…"_

Och oftast, deras eviga favorit, som de brukade sjunga då de kom ut ur skogen igen, hållandes varandras händer, hoppandes och dansandes, med Remus skrikandes av förtjusning då hans mor tog upp honom och snurrade honom över sitt huvud.

"_I'm being followed by a moon shadow! Moon shadow, moon shadow! Leaping and a hopping on a moon shadow, moon shadow moon shadow!_

_And if I ever loose my hands, loose my plough, loose my lands. Yes, if I ever loose my hands, hey – I won't have to work no more…"(_1)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Det var kanske ingen överraskning, då, att den natten som John Lupin kom hem från sitt arbete på ministeriet med den alvarliga nyheten att en varulv, Fenrir Grårygg hade flytt från avdelningen för kriminellt sinnessjuka på St Mungos, hade Remus sökt tröst i månskenet.

På Den Natten - natten då allt förändrades i en ström av våld och blod och månskuggor, smög sig Remus ur sängen efter en mardröm och ner till hallen och till hans föräldrars sovrum i sökandet efter sin mor för att få tröst.

Han stannade när han hörde ljudet av ett gräl inifrån rummet. Han hade aldrig hört hans föräldrar gräla tidigare. Hans far hatade att göra hans mor upprörd och hon var oftast alldeles för förlorad i sin egen värld för att bry sig tillräckligt mycket om ett gräl för att det skulle bli särskilt häftigt.

Remus kröp fram till dörren och tryckte sitt öra mot trät.

"... Kan inte gå ut ditt nu. Inte ens för ingredienser. Vem vet var han kan vara?" sa John. "Jag kan beställa dem åt dig från jobbet."

"Men jag _tycker om_ att använda mina egna ingredienser," protesterade Serena, hennes röst var bedjande, "Det är hela anledningen till att jag blev trolldrycksmästarinna i första hand! Hur lång tid tar det tills ni fångar honom?"

"Jag _vet_ inte!" snäste John tillbaka. "Om vi visste var i helvete han var, tror du inte att vi skulle ha fångat honom nu? Han anklagar _mig,_ Serena, för att han blev skickad dit eftersom jag var den från avdelningen för magiska varelser som hittade honom. Han vill hämnas på mig, Serena, och han är galen. Tror du att jag skulle kunna leva med mig själv om han attackerade dig som hämnd på mig? "

"Det är inte rättvist!"

"Det spelar ingen roll! Du går _inte_ ut där, Serena, och det är mitt sista ord!"

Remus drog sig undan, han darrade. Han förstod inte vad de pratade om och han vågade inte avbryta dem. När han smög tillbaka ner i korridoren mot sitt rum, passerade han hallfönstret och la märke till fullmånen som hängde nära och tung på himlen. Den kastade en perfekt fyrkantig ruta av månljus som blekte trägolvet.

Remus kände en plötslig våg av längtan efter det vilda dansandet och månskuggorna. Han behövde känna det där kalla silverljuset på sitt huvud för att hjälpa honom att glömma mardrömmen och grälet.

Tyst, smög han ner till bottenvåningen och stod på tå för att låsa upp bakdörren. Han öppnade den så tyst han kunde och gick ut i trädgården. Han var inte dum, och visste att han inte skulle gå in i skogen på egen hand, så han nöjde sig med att stryka fingrarna genom de tjocka svala gräset på gräsmattan, mumlandes sakta för sig själv, "_I'm being followed by a moon shadow, moon shadow moon shadow. And if I ever loose my legs, I won't moan and I won't beg. Yes if I ever loose my legs. Hey – I won't have to walk no more…"_

Han lutade sig tillbaka i det tjocka gräset och stirrade upp mot fullmånen. Bortsett från hans mor var fullmånen den vackraste sak han någonsin sett. Den såg så kompakt och tung ut- som om det vore omöjligt att den skulle kunna sväva fritt på himlen, och dess bleka sken tycktes komma från en annan värld. Under dess rundmagade blick, kände Remus de sista strimlorna av hans mardröm lösas upp och försvinna.

Hans tankar avbröts av ett prasslande i häcken vid kanten av trädgården. Remus satte sig upp och vände sig om för att stirra på den, hans hjärta dunkade vilt. Helt plötsligt var han inte så säker på att han borde vara här ute alldeles själv. Vem visste vad för slags hemska varelser som kom ut på natten när hans mor inte var där för att hålla dem borta?

Förstelnad av rädsla, stirrade han hårt på busken som hade rasslat, och hoppade till då det rörde sig igen. Plötsligt dök två glittrande klot i guldgult upp i skuggorna bredvid busken. Det tog en stund innan Remus insåg att de var ögon.

Sporrad till handling av sin fruktan, hoppade Remus upp på fötter och vände för att springa tillbaka mot stugan så fort hans korta ben kunde bära honom. Han önskade mer än något annat att han inte hade gått så långt bort från huset i den långa trädgården. Han hörde en mjuk duns bakom honom då varelsen hoppade upp ur sitt gömställe i busken och tog ett språng efter honom. Han kunde höra det rytmiska dunkandet av fotsteg som kom närmare honom och han sneglade över axeln.

Synen han såg fick honom snubbla, tappa fotfästet och falla. Varelsen var enorm - _en varg_, skrek hans sinnen mot honom. Bilder på den stora stygga vargen i sagorna hans mor brukade läsa för honom på kvällarna dök upp i hans huvud. Han skrek när den kastade sig över honom, landade på hans bröst och slog luften ur honom. Tårar av smärta gjorde bilden av vargen suddig när den gjorde ett utfall mot honom med öppna käftar. Remus lyckades skrika en andra gång då han kände tänderna slita i hans axel och bröst. Smärtan slet glödhettad och vass genom hela hans kropp.

"REMUS!"

Han kände tyngden lyftas från sin kropp då vargen kastades bort från hans bröst och flög genom luften för att landa på marken några meter bort. Flämtande och stönande av smärta, vände Remus huvudet för att se en figur med flygigt guldbrunt hår, placera sig mellan honom och vargen. Serena höjde trollstaven igen, men hon var inte snabb nog. Vargen rullade och hoppade igen, den här gången landade den på Serena, och kastade henne till marken.

"Mamma ..." Remus hade tänkt skrika ordet, men han kunde knappt andas från smärtan, än mindre prata. Han tittade förlamat och drabbat av fasa på när de blodiga vita tänderna genomborrade hennes hals och slet om och om igen.

"Åh Gud! SERENA!

För andra gången den kvällen, kastades vargen upp i luften. Den här gången såg Remus sin far stå där i sina pyjamasbyxor. Även med Remus syn, som var suddig från smärta och blodförlust, märkte han att John Lupin stod mellan sin hustru och vargen och lämnade sin son helt oskyddad för ett nytt angrepp.

En stråle av grönt ljus skött från Johns trollstav mot vargen som lyckades hoppa undan i tid. Den tvekade ett ögonblick, sedan när John förde upp sin trollstav igen, vände den sig om och kastade sig tillbaka in i skogen. John sprang efter den, hans kropp sprakande med magi och raseri.

Remus vände åter blicken mot sin mor. Hon var täckt av blod. Han hade aldrig någonsin sett så mycket blod. Det såg tjockt och svart ut i månskenet. Han rullade så att han låg på

mage och smärtan sköt genom honom. Han kved tyst.

"Re ... mus?"

Hennes röst var så svag. Han hade aldrig hört henne låta svag förut.

"Rem ... mus, min ... älskling?"

Hennes röst bröt sig. Remus använde hela sin styrka för att dra sig mot henne. Smärtan var så hemsk att den kändes som en helt separat del av honom nu. Efter vad som kändes som ett sekel, nådde han fram till henne och kikade ner. Till sin fasa kunde han se skelett, senor och muskler, sönderriven och blodig vid hennes hals.

"L ... lev R ... r ... Remus." Lyckades Serena få fram. "L-lova mig? Låt ... dem inte g-göra dig till ett m-monster som han. V-vargen har inte förändrat dig. Säg det Remus!"

"V-argen har inte f-förändrat mig", upprepade Remus tårögt, oförmögen att titta in i hennes ögon, endast på såret i hennes hals.

"D-duktig pojke. K-kom ih-ihåg det."

Hon började bli suddig runt kanterna. Remus trodde att hon kanske skulle säga något mer, men han kunde inte höra längre. Hans huvud var fyllt med ett surrande ljud som gjorde det för tungt för hans hals att hålla upp. Han föll framåt i det blodiga gräset bredvid hans mors axel och han kände hur han sögs bakåt till medvetslöshet.

****De citerade låtarna (i ordning) och deras artister: Moonshadow - Cat Stevens, Memory - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Fly Me To The Moon - Skriven av Bart Howard 1954 och ursprungligen sjungen av Kaye Ballard, Moondance - Van Morrison,** **


	2. Ett vitt får vid namn Black

**_Författare: Moonsign_**

**Disclaimer (original): J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OCs.**

**Sammanfattning: Ensam och utstött av sina klasskamrater, önskar Remus på en månskugga för en vän som förstår honom. Till sin förvåning blir hans önskan besvarad inte en gång utan tre gånger av hans tidigare fiender, marodörerna. (Kommer att bli slash senare)**

I am what I am

And what I am needs no excuses

I deal my own deck

Sometimes the ace

Sometimes the deuces

It's my life and there's no return and no deposit

One life, so it's time to open up your closet

Life's not worth a damn 'till you can say

Hey, I am what I am

(Shirley Bassey)

** Sirius:**

Det var aldrig Sirius avsikt att bli ett vitt får i den "gamla ärevördiga släkten Black". Det hade hänt så pass gradvis att, han till en början inte ens lagt märke till det. Det hade börjat med vanlig barnslig trots. Sirius hade alltid varit en för att testa gränser – han behövde ta reda på exakt hur långt han kunde pressa sin mor innan hon blev arg och straffade honom.

Han hade till största delen blivit uppfostrad av husalfer och Sirius längtade efter att få uppmärksamhet av hans högdragna mor och nästan permanent frånvarande far, och han fann att det mest effektiva sättet att göra det på var genom att ställa till problem.

Det hade börjat med små saker. Han stal en flaska förtrollat färgskiftande nagellack från sin kusin, Narsissa, när hon kom på besök, och målade med det över ansiktet och händerna på sin farmors porträtt som hängde i hallen. Olyckligtvis för Geminus Black porträtt-jag var nagellacket utformat för att vara för evigt, det försvann bara när naglarna hade växt ut igen, så hennes porträtt togs ned och gömdes på vinden. Sirius blev smiskad och låst i källaren för en dag där han skrek efter att släppas ut. Han var rädd för skuggorna från vin-tunnorna och de mörka hörnen.

En julafton några månader efter hans sjunde födelsedag, tillbringade han en lugn natt tuggandes fem paket av Droobles Bästa Bubbelgum som han sen kletade fast i sin kusin Bellatrix hår. Det resulterande dramat nästa morgon var väl värt en annan session av aga och konfiskeringen av hans fickpengar under två veckor.

Vid ett annat tillfälle när Malfoyfamiljen kom på middag hos dem, hade Lucius Malfoy skrattat åt Sirius nya galaklädnad i blå och grön sammet. Sirius hade lett snällt åt honom, bara för att senare ta hjälp av sin lillebror, Regulus, och locka Lucius från middagsbordet och in i ett förrådsrum där Geminus Blacks gamla människosvälljande stol förvarades.

Det var först långt senare, då familjen Malfoy var på väg att gå, som han var upptäckt, svald upp till halsen av den massiva, lurviga, upstoppade stolen, svärandes åt Sirius och Regulus som glatt målade den äldre pojkens vitblonda lockar med rosa och violett karamellfärg.

Det var bara hans favoritkusin Andromeda och hans gammelfarbror Alphard som verkade uppskatta hans ansträngningar för att skapa kaos i "Den Gamla Ärevördiga Släkten Black". Vid den tiden hade han inte insett att de såg i honom samma trots mot deras familj som de hade hittat i sig själva.

Allt eftersom Sirius mor knuffade honom längre och längre bort från sig och sina ideal genom konstant kritisering och straff, tog Andromeda och Alphie tyst honom under sitt beskydd och skapade en liten flock vita får bland de svarta.

Sirius började gilla sina två beskyddare mer än sina föräldrar, och när Andromeda tillkännagav sin förlovning med den mugglarfödda Ted Tonks, tre veckor innan Sirius tioårsdag och därför blev förnekad och bortbränd från familjeträdet, förvandlades Sirius ansträngningar till hyss från en önskan om uppmärksamhet till ett subtilt sätt att hämnas på sin mamma på grund av sin favorit kusin.

"Du kommer att gå samma väg som hon gjorde!" skrek Walburga Black till sin trotsiga son efter att rasande ha sagt åt husalferna att fånga de tolv nifflarna som slet huset isär i jakt på glänsande föremål.

Sirius hade sparat sina fickpengar i månader för att ha råd med nifflarna, och han hoppades plötsligt hans mor inte skulle dränka dem.

"_Lyssnar du på mig_ Sirius Orion Black? Jag lovar att jag kommer att bränna dig från släktträdet om du fortsätter bete sig som du gör!"

"Jag kanske inte bryr mig!" skrek Sirius tillbaka, "Jag kanske tycker att det vore _bättre_ att vara som Andromeda än som du!"

"VÅGA INTE YTTRA HENNES NAMN I DET HÄR HUSET IGEN, DEN SMUTSIGA MUGGELÄLSKANDE _BLODFÖRÄDAREN_!"

Innan Sirius hade en chans att reagera, hade hans mor slagit honom hårt på kinden med baksidan av sin hand. Han kände den stora ringen med familjens vapenmärke skära in i hans kind och han föll till golvet i chock. Hans mor hade aldrig slagit honom förut. Beordrat honom att bli slagen ja, men faktiskt slagit honom själv?

"Jag tycker om Ted!" skrek Sirius spottade mot henne, hans hjärta brann av hat och ilska. "Han är snäll och rolig och _jag bryr mig inte om att han är en__smutsskalle_!"

Han öppnade munnen för att säga mer, men hon böjde sig ner och slog honom igen, innan hon plockade upp honom och drog honom till köket där hon kastade ner honom i källaren. Han var där i två hela dagar, den längsta tid han någonsin kunde minnas att han blivit straffad, och hans hat och ilska växte för varje mörk timme.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius väcktes tidigt på morgonen på natten innan hans första skoldag. Han satte sig upp i sängen, lyssnade, och log när han hörde den trevande knacknigen för andra gången.

"Kom in, Reg, ropade han lågt till sin lillebror. Dörren knarrade och öppnades av den nio år gamla Regulus som smög sig in och kröp upp och satte sig på sin brors säng.

"Jag vill inte att du ska åka till skolan, viskade han till Sirius. "Vad ska jag göra utan dig för att skydda mig från mamma?"

"Du behöver inte skydd," sa Sirius, leende mot sin bror i mörkret. "Jag är den dumma. Du hamnar bara i trubbel ibland för jag får dig att hjälpa mig."

"Men jag kommer att sakna dig här."

"Jag kommer att sakna dig också, Reg."

Sirius lutade sig över och kramade sin lillebror tafatt runt axlarna. Ingen av pojkarna var van vid fysiska tecken på tillgivenhet och det kändes lite konstigt.

"Kommer du att skriva till mig?"

"Självklart" sa Sirius, "Jag ska skriva och berätta om alla de lysande bus jag planerar att göra på alla våra slemmiga Slytherinkusiner."

"Men du kommer att hamna i Slytherin. Om du busar med dem allihop, vem kommer då vilja vara kompis med dig?"

Sirius lutade sig tillbaka i sin säng, tittandes på sin lillebror genom mörkret. Regulus ansikte såg blekt och oroligt ut i månskenet som sken in genom gardinerna. Han bestämde sig.

"Kan du hålla en hemlighet?" sa Sirius. Han lutade sig framåt och stirrade allvarligt på Regulus ansikte.

"En hemlighet?" svarade Regulus osäkert, "Vaddå för en hemlighet?"

"Jag berättar bara för dig om du lovar att inte säga till nån."

"Okej. Jag lovar." Regulus lutade sig framåt han också, hans ansikte upplyst av iver.

"Jag kommer inte hamna i Slytherin."

"VA!"

"Shhh!" väste Sirius och slog sin hand över sin brors mun.

Regulus slog bort handen och stirrade på Sirius. "Vad menar du med att du inte kommer att hamna i Slytherin? _Alla_ i vår familj är i Slytherin. Du kan inte hamna i ett annat elevhem! Den enda person som någonsin hamnat i ett annat var Andromeda och hon ..." Regulus tappade bort sig för en sekund Och han förstod plötsligt. "Det är _därfö_r, är det inte? För det som mamma gjorde med Andromeda! Kom igen Sirius! Vill du att det ska hända dig? Hon kommer att hata dig - mer än hon redan gör! Dessutom kan du inte _välja_ vilket elevhem du kommer att hamna i."

"Jo det kan man," sa Sirius, "Tja, inte vilket elevhem man kommer att hamna i, men man kan välja vilket elevhem man _inte_ vill hamna i. Det är vad Andromeda gjorde. Hon sa till sorteringshatten att hon inte ville hamna i Slytherin, så den satte henne i Ravenclaw. "

"Det gjorde hon väl inte!" viskade Regulus med en ton av vag förundran.

"Det gjorde hon."

"Men tänk om den inte sätter dig i Ravenclaw? Tänk om den sätter dig i Hufflepuff? Eller _Gryffindor_! Tänk om den sätter dig i Gryffindor! Ingen i vår familj skulle någonsin förlåta dig!"

"Du skulle förlåta mig, skulle du inte Reg?" frågade Sirius, plötsligt osäker.

"Du _vill_ gå i Gryffindor?" frågade Regulus, förskräckt. Han flyttade bort från Sirius på sängen, som om hans störande Gryffindortendenser var smittsama.

"Snälla Reg, säg att du förlåter mig även om hatten sätter mig där!" Sirius högg tag i hans handled när Regulus flyttade bort. "Jag behöver dig på min sida!"

"Mamma kommer att döda mig!"

"Snälla!"

"Siri ..." Regulus röst avtog då han vände sig för att stirra genom den lilla luckan i gardinerna vid sidan av Sirius säng. "Jag lovar att jag kommer att stödja i hemlighet. Men jag kan inte lova jag kommer att stå upp för dig inför andra." Han såg på Sirius med tårar i ögonen. "Jag är inte modig som du. Du _skulle_ bli en bra Gryffindorare. Du är envis och modig och gör dumma saker utan att tänka. Men jag kan inte stå emot mamma som du kan."

Sirius kände ett hugg av smärta i bröstet. Det kändes som om någonting blev pressat och vridet upp i hans hjärta. Han undrade om det var såhär Andromeda hade känt när hon såg sitt namn brännas bort från släktträdet. Han ville skrika åt Regulus och berätta för honom att bröder ska stå upp för varandra vad som än händer. Men han upptäckte att han inte kunde. Regulus hade rätt. Han var inte så modig och obetänksam som Sirius. Att tänka på det och säga att han skulle stödja Sirius även om det bara var i hemlighet var de modigaste han någonsin hade gjort.

"Det är okej, Regulus. Så länge jag vet att du står på min sida i hemlighet kommer det att bli bra." Han tvekade en sekund, sen sa han, "Även om jag skule vilja hamna i Slytherin, har jag en känsla av att jag inte skulle kunna. Kan du komma på _någon_ Slytherin-aktig egenskap som jag har? På det här sättet kommer jag i alla fall kunna stå upp mot dem på mitt eget sätt. "

Regulus svarade inte. Han bara böjde sig mot Sirius och gav sin bror en till av de där tafatta kramarna runt axlarna, sen gled han av sängen och smög fram till dörren.

"Jag _kommer_ verkligen att sakna dig, din stora, dumma Gryffindorare," viskade han när han kom dit.

"Håll käften, din idiot!" fräste Sirius tillbaka. Smärtan i hans hjärta verkade plötsligt försvinna.

_Han skrattade lågt. "Och om du råkar hamna i Slytherin när du kommer till skolan, så lovar jag att jag inte kommer plåga dig allt för mycket för det." fnissade Regulus, och smög ut ur rummet. _


	3. Den svårfångade vännen

**Varning: J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OCs. (Och jag som översätter äger inte ens någon handling eller OCs, jag äger ingenting alls :****)**

**Sammanfattning: Ensam och utstött av sina klasskamrater, önskar Remus på en månskugga för en vän som förstår honom. Till sin förvåning blir hans önskan besvarad inte en gång utan tre gånger av hans tidigare fiender, marodörerna. (Kommer att bli slash senare och ratingen kommer att höjas till M)**

_When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like one more rich in hope_

Featur'd like him, like him with friends posses'd

_(Sonnet 29 – Shakespeare)_

**Remus:**

Dagen Remus fick sitt Hogwartsbrev var den lyckligaste dagen i hans liv. Han satt vid frukostbordet och åt en bit rostat bröd så fort han kunde, bara för att då och då titta bort mot sin far. Han väntade på det ögonblick då John Lupin skulle titta upp, se på sin son i avsky, berätta för honom att han inte tyckte om att se djur vid matbordet och därefter säga att Remus skulle försvinna ur hans åsyn.

Hans far läste The Daily Prophet och verkade upptagen av en artikel, så Remus tillät sig att sakta ner lite. Ibland hade han bara tid för några tuggor innan han jagades bort, antingen mot trädgården på baksidan med sina höga murar så att han inte kunde fly, eller till sitt rum nere i källaren på stugan.

Remus far hade flyttat ner honom dit efter Den Natten eftersom väggarna och dörrarna där var tjocka nog att hålla en förvandlad varulv. Det resulterade i att Remus madrass och resten av hans sovrumsinredning – sparsam som den var - alltid var söndertrasad och fläckig med blod. Bara hans få mest älskade ägodelar, som han förvarade på toppen av sin garderob, förblev oskadda.

Ibland undrade Remus om han inte hade haft det bättre om hans far _hade_ lämnat över honom till Avdelningen för Magiska Skapelser på Ministeriet, istället för att hålla honom instängd i hemmet på grund av någon sorts pliktkänsla mot den döda hustrun han hade älskat så mycket.

Ibland blev cellskräcken så fruktansvärd att Remus trodde att vargen skulle riva rakt genom hans hud i ett försök att fly.

Hans tillfälliga och mycket korta resor till Diagongränden i London, tillsammans med sin motvilliga far, var höjdpunkterna i hans fem eländiga år som en varulv. Ibland kunde han gråta av längtan efter sin mor, men även hans tankar på henne var färgade av hans minnen från deras månbelysta utflykter in i skogen bakom stugan. Alltid när han tänkte på månen nu, hamrade hans hjärta av hat, rädsla och minnet av smärtan, och han kunde känna vargens triumferande ylande inuti sig.

Det var medan Remus tänkte längtansfullt på en annan resa till Diagongränden som den stora kattugglan flög in genom den halvöppna bakdörren. Remus tittade på ugglan med vagt intresse. Han förväntade sig att den skulle släppa brevet på hans fars plats som vanligt, och blev förvånad när den flög mot honom istället, och släppte ett brev på hans smuliga tallrik.

"Vad är det där?" sa hans far skarpt.

"Jag vet inte." Remus plockade upp brevet försiktigt. "Det är adresserat till mig ..." Hans röst tystnade när han märkte vapenskölden på sigillet. Den var indelad i fyra sektioner, ett lejon, en grävling, en korp och en orm satt i var och en.

"Vad är det för något?" Hans far lutade sig över bordet och försökte rycka loss brevet.

Remus släppte det inte, utan höll det utom räckhåll. "Jag tror att det är från Hogwarts," sa han och kunde knappt tro det. _Hogwarts!_ Han mindes sin mors berättelser om det. Ett gigantiskt slott i Skottland fullt av magi, barn, förtrollade tak och försvinnande trappor. Han hade aldrig i sina vildaste drömmar tänkt att det fanns en möjlighet att de skulle låta honom - en avskyvärd liten mörk varelse - inom dess väggar.

"Jag tror det inte!" John Lupin såg alltför chockad ut för att ens straffa Remus för att han försökt undgå hans grepp, "Varför skulle de låta någon som dig gå på Hogwarts?"

Remus öppnade brevet med darrande fingrar.

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_Rektor: Albus Dumbledore_

_Kära Mr Lupin,_

_Vi är glada att meddela att du har en plats på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Vi bifogar en lista med alla nödvändiga böcker och utrustning. Skolan börjar den 1 september. Vi väntar din uggla senast den 31 juli._

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Biträdande Rektor_

På ett annat ark fanns ett mer personligt brev:

_Mr Lupin, _

Vi är medvetna om din Lycanthropy och om du väljer att acceptera din plats på Hogwarts, kommer vi att ge en säker plats för din transformation varje månad samt sjukvård från vår skolas sjuksyster, Poppy Pomfrey för de skador du kan få. Du kommer att ha ett möte med rektorn efter sorteringsfesten, den första dagen av terminen för att ordna detaljerna.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Biträdande Rektor_

"Låt mig se det där," sa John, ryckte breven från sin sons hand och läste dem med misstro. "De gav dig en plats?"

Remus kunde inte svara. Han var fortfarande i chock. Allt eftersom nyheten så småningom började sjunka in, kände han hur han började le och en underlig slags spändhet byggdes i bröstet. Det här breven inte bara accepterade honom till Hogwarts, de skrev också till honom som om han vore en människa snarare än ett djur. Remus hade haft mycket lite kontakt med någon annan än sin far under åren efter Den Natten och han var förvånad över att någon som inte ens kände honom kunde behandla honom på det här sättet.

Plötsligt, för första gången på många år, mindes han sin mors röst när hon dog.

"Låt dem inte göra dig till ett monster som han. Vargen har inte förändrat dig. Säg det Remus!"

"Vargen har inte förändrat mig", upprepade han, precis som han hade gjort när han såg henne dö.

Hans far vände sig om för att blänga på honom. Av någon anledning såg han rasande ut.

"Du är fortfarande en mörk varelse, pojk!" spottade han fram. "Det här gör dig inte mänsklig. Det gör dig inte som oss. Du är ett djur och en mördare! Om det inte vore för dig skulle Serena fortfarande leva! Du tror att vargen inte har förändrat dig? gå bara och ta en titt på ditt rum för att se sanningen. "

Remus sänkte sitt huvud. "Ja far," viskade han ödmjukt.

"Glöm aldrig det!"

_Som om jag kunde_, tänkte Remus, och tittade ner på sin överarm som var bandagerad efter hans omvandling några dagar tidigare. _Som om jag någonsin kunde._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Många veckor senare fann Remus sig själv stående osäkert mellan plattformarna nio och tio på Kings Cross stationen. Han var klädd i urblekta mugglarkläder och drog en illa tilltygad koffert efter sig. Efter Fenrir Gråryggs attack hade John Lupin inte klarat av att arbeta för ministeriet längre och som ett resultat, var det alltid ont om pengar. Hans far hade motvilligt tagit Remus till Diagongränden för att köpa hans skolmaterial några veckor innan, och även om alla hans nya tillhörigheter var begagnade var de mer än Remus någonsin kunde komma ihåg att han ägt.

John Lupin hade lämnat sin son på nattbussen den morgonen, med några motvilliga instruktioner om hur han skulle komma till plattformen, ändå fann Remus att han inte hade modet att gå igenom. Efter att ha varit instängd från världen större delen av sitt liv, tyckte han att så många människor och så mycket utrymme runt omkring honom var skrämmande.

Medan han stirrade på barriären mellan plattformarna nio och tio kom en kvinna och en svarthårig pojke med mycket rufsigt hår och glasögon mot honom. Pojken drog en koffert bakom sig som såg blank och ny ut och hade namnet J.M. Potter ingraverat på framsidan.

Kvinnan såg på Remus när de närmade sig och tog in hans koffert och förvirrade uttryck.

"Är du också ny, lille vän?" frågade hon honom vänligt.

Remus var så livrädd efter att ha bemöts av en främling på ett så trevligt sätt, att han bara kunde stirra stumt på henne.

Hon tittade ner på hans biljett som var hopskrynklad i hans vänstra hand och fick givetvis en skymt av perrongnumret på biljetten, eftersom hon satte en hand mellan hans skulderblad och gav honom en lätt knuff mot barriären.

"Gå bara rakt igenom," sa hon.

Remus lydde tyst och drog sin koffert bakom sig. Han slöt ögonen när han närmade sig väggen och skyndade sig en aning, förberedde sig för krocken. När ingen krock kom, öppnade han ögonen och fann att stod på en ny plattform, omgiven av tjattrande elever och föräldrar, koffertar och hoande ugglor säkrade i sina burar. Han stirrade runt i förundran. Det var som Diagongränden, men till och med ännu bullrigare. Ett stort rött ånglok stod och väntade på att eleverna skulle stiga på.

"Var är dina föräldrar, kära du?"

Han svängde runt och såg kvinnan och den svarthåriga pojken som stod bakom honom igen.

"Har de inte kommit för att säga adjö till dig?"

Tanken på att hans far skulle stå med honom nu och se stolt ut över honom, och ge honom en avskedskyss var så löjlig att Remus kände en bubbla av bittert skratt välla upp i bröstet. Till hans förskräckelse stannade det inte där, utan kom ut ur hans mun på ett hårt och grovt sätt som lät fel och konstigt.

Han var uppenbarligen inte den enda som tyckte det, eftersom kvinnan tog ett oroligt steg bakåt och den svarthåriga pojken plötsligt såg rasande ut.

"Skratta inte åt min mor!" sa han ilsket, "Hur vågar du!"

"James, gör inte -" började Kvinnan, men Remus hade redan slutat skratta lika snabbt som han hade börjat. Han kände ett plötsligt och desperat behov av att försvinna. Han vände sig om och snubblade så fort han kunde mot närmaste tågdörr, dragandes på sin koffert bakom sig. Eftersom de flesta av eleverna var kvar på plattformen, fanns det massor av kupéer och Remus gled lättat in i en av dem. Han knuffade sin koffert in under ett säte och satte sig. Han kröp ihop vid fönstret, så att han var skyddad av gardinerna när han stirrade ut på stationen.

Han visste att han borde ha talat vänligt till kvinnan. Han visste att han inte borde ha skrattat, eller att han borde ha stannat och förklarat varför han hade gjort det. Men han hade fått panik och nu hatade den svarthårige pojken honom, och hans mamma tyckte att han var oförskämd eller galen.

Sakta började tåget fyllas. Några personer tittade in i hans kupé, och gick vidare när de såg honom. Till slut, steg en liten pojke som såg ut att vara ungefär i Remus ålder med svart flottigt hår och en ganska stor näsa in i kupén. Han gav Remus en bitter blick, sköt in sin koffert under sätet mittemot och satte sig på det. Han drog ut en skamfilad bok som Remus kände igen som första årskursens lärobok i försvar mot svartkonster och började läsa.

Remus såg osäkert på honom. Han visste att för att få vänner behövde man anstränga sig för att prata med människor. Han önskade att han hade haft mer övning - att han hade talat med några barn i hans ålder tidigare, men hans far hade hållit honom så isolerad att han aldrig någonsin hade haft en vän förut.

"Hallå?" testade han.

Den svarthåriga pojken höjde sina mörka ögon från boken och tittade på Remus med uttrycket av en zoolog som väntar på att se om ett ovanligt djur ska göra något intressant.

"Jag heter Remus Lupin," sa Remus, och knöt nervöst händerna till knytnävar i sitt knä.

"Severus Snape, sa pojken, och tittade sen ner i sin bok igen.

Remus undrade om det här betydde att de var vänner nu. Vad var det vänner gjorde? Satt de bara tillsammans så här? Pratade de? Han tänkte att han borde låta Severus Snape ta nästa steg, men pojken bara satt där, uppslukad av sin bok.

Det hördes en högljudd duns utanför, ett muttrat utrop av smärta, och dörren till deras kupé gled upp igen. Till Remus förfäran, var det pojken med rufsigt hår från plattformen som släpade sin tunga koffert bakom sig.

"Kan jag sitta här?" frågade han och såg på Snape. Då fick han syn Remus hopkrupen i hörnet. "Åh det är du," sa han med ett hånflin. "Den galna killen som skrattade åt min mamma."

"Jag gjorde ingenting mot din mamma," snäste Snape och tittade upp från sin bok.

"Inte du. Han." Pojken pekade på Remus.

"D-det var i-inte m-meningen -" stammade Remus och tittade bort mot Snape. Han ville inte att hans nya vän skulle tro att han var galen.

"Du kan inte ens prata ordentligt," sa pojken med de rufsiga håret och sände en isande blick mot Remus som satt ihopkrupen på sätet. "Jag kan inte tänka mig hur -"

"Nej, du får inte sitta här," avbröt Snape. "Du är oförskämd och du pratar för mycket."

"Ingen har frågat efter din åsikt, din slemboll."

"Jo, det gjorde faktiskt _du_ när du kom in," sa Snape, och vände sig tillbaka till sin bok.

Pojken blinkade och kastade en blick runt i kupén tills hans ögon landade på Remus igen. "Ni förtjänar varandra!" sa han med hård röst. "Inte undra på att dina föräldrar inte kommer och säger hejdå till dig. De vill säkert inte erkänna att du är deras son!"

Remus kände en känsla av smärta och raseri stiga upp inom honom, och det väckte vargen inom honom. Han längtade efter att hoppa på pojken och slå honom till marken. Han kämpade mot lusten, eftersom han visste att om en liten pojke som han själv visade sån styrka, skulle alla bli misstänksamma. Han ville stanna här. Han ville åka till Hogwarts och vara normal som alla andra. Han ville att vargen inte skulle ha förändrat honom.

_Håll dig borta_, tänkte han desperat till den rasande vargen inom honom, _Håll dig borta, lämna mig, jag behöver inte dig_. _Håll dig borta tills du måste komma. Snälla, snälla_.

"Du är galen!" sa pojken, stående över honom.

Det var först då Remus insåg att han hade muttrat högt. Hans nävar var knutna och hans panna glänste av svett.

"Hallå, vad är det som händer?"

Alla tre vände huvudena mot den nya rösten. Det var en liten pojke som de själva med glänsande svart hår och sotiga grå ögon. Han kikade nyfiket ut ur kupén på motsatt sida från deras.

"Den här killen är galen!" sa pojken med det rufsiga håret. "Han skrattade åt min mamma när hon försökte hjälpa honom och se på honom nu. Han är helt vrickad!"

"Du kan komma och sitta här inne om du vill," erbjöd den nya pojken. "Jag är Sirius Black. Du måste vara en Potter. Jag skulle känna igen håret och glasögonen var som helst."

"Black"? frågade Potter-pojken. "Som i den Gamla Ärevördiga -"

"Släkten Black med alla sina dumma ren-blods fördomar osv., osv. ... ja," sa Black och grimaserade. "Men jag är inte sån."

När Potter såg tveksam ut, tittade Black meningsfullt på Snape och Remus. "Skulle du hellre sitta där inne?" frågade han.

"Du har rätt." Potter plockade upp sin koffert igen och släpade den över korridoren till Blacks kupé. "Jag är James Potter, förresten. Du hade rätt."

De skrattade båda två och dörren stängdes bakom dem. Remus kände hur han slappnade av.

"Tack", mumlade han till Snape.

"Jag gjorde det inte för dig," sa Snape, utan att titta upp från boken. "Jag talade sanning. Jag tyckte inte om honom. Han var oförskämd och högljudd och han hade Gryffindor skrivet över hela sig."

"Är det dåligt?" frågade Remus och mindes att båda hans föräldrar hade varit i Ravenclaw.

"Självklart" hånflinade Snape. "Vem vill vara i Gryffindor? De är idiotiskt ädla och djärva tjockskallar. Det enda huset värt att vara i är Slytherin."

Remus svarade inte. Han hade glupskt läst _Hogwarts: En historia_ under sommaren, och visste mycket om de fyra olika elevhemmen. Han ville inte vara i Slytherin. De var kända för sina fördomar och renblodsprinciper. Om en varulv upptäcktes bland dem, var Remus livrädd för vad som skulle hända. Han ville inte vara i Ravenclaw heller. De var alltför bra på att lösa pussel, och de skulle förstå vad hans månliga försvinnanden betydde förr snarare än senare. Han hade tyckt att Gryffindor verkade perfekt, men om den där Potter-pojken var ett exempel på vilken typ av människor som gick i det elevhemmet, ville han inte vara där heller. Kanske kunde han fråga om att få sorteras in i Hufflepuff. Tanken var nästan komisk. En varulv i Hufflepuff.

Varken han eller Snape talade igen på den långa resan till skolan. Den enda gången Remus kunde komma ihåg att han hade varit mer rädd, var Den Natten. Den Natten som verkade ha förstört hans liv för alltid.


	4. Rykten och osynlighetsmantlar

**Varning: J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OC:s. (Och jag som översätter äger inte ens någon handling eller OC:s, jag äger ingenting alls ****)**

_You could learn a lot from crayons._

_Some are sharp, some are pretty._

_Some are dull while others are bright._

_Some have weird names._

_But we all have to learn to live in the same box._

_(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

**Sirius: **

Sirius mor och Regulus följde honom till stationen på hans första dag i skolan. De stod nära barriären till plattformen, avskilda från den största delen av folkmassan.

"Fyllt med smutsskallar och halvblod," fnyste Walburga och stirrade runt på eleverna och deras föräldrar. "Det är avskyvärt."

Sirius sa ingenting. Det fladdrade i hans mage med en blandning av spänning och nervositet när han stirrade på den röda ångloket som stod stolt på spåren.

"Och du!" Sirius mor grabbade tag i hans överarm och grävde sina långa, välskötta naglar in genom hans skjorta och in i hans känsliga hud. "Om jag hör några dåliga rapporter från dig i år, kommer du att straffas hårt när du kommer hem. Förstår du?" Hon blängde på honom från ett par centimeters avstånd, och hennes kalla grå ögon smalnade.

"Ja, mamma", mumlade han och tittade ovanför hennes axel så att han inte skulle behöva se henne i ansiktet. Hans ögon mötte Regulus som höjde ögonbrynen och mimade ordet "Gryffindor". Sirius ryckte till och hans mamma knuffade bort honom.

"Iväg med dig, då. Och om jag hör några rapporter om dåligt uppförande, kommer du att stängas in källaren i en _vecka_."

Hon och Regulus vände och gick tillbaka genom barriären. Regulus sneglade över axeln i sista sekunden och gav Sirius en medkännande blick.

Sirius suckade, vände sig om och började gå bort mot tåget. Han var så uppe i sina tankar att han nästan gick in i en kvinna med mörkt, rödbrunt hår och hasselnötsbruna ögon, som verkade prata ganska bestämt med sin stökiga svarthårige son. Sirius hade inte vuxit upp i en överdrivet renblodig familj utan att kunna känna igen de definierande egenskaperna i alla de äldsta renblodssläktena. Glasögonen och de rufsiga håret var omisskännliga, liksom färgen på kvinnans hår. Potter-männen var alla kända för sin svaghet för rödhåriga kvinnor.

"... hade inte behövt vara så otrevlig mot den stackars lilla pojken, sa kvinnan. "Han menade antagligen ingenting ont med det. Han var nervös och ensam. På allvar, James! Ha lite medkänsla."

"Han _skrattade _åt dig, mamma!" Pojken stirrade upp på sin mor och gjorde en gest mot tåget. "Han hade ingen rätt att göra det! Även om han inte växte upp som en trollkarl, Mugglare _uppfostrar _sina barn."

Kvinnan suckade och skakade på huvudet. Hon sträckte ut handen och rufsade till pojkens redan rufsiga hår, innan hon drog in honom i en snabb kram. "Låt oss inte gräla om det, det spelar ingen roll," sa hon. "Försök bara att ha det roligt i skolan och försök hålla dig borta från alltför mycket trubbel. Busa inte med professorerna, så att du hamnar i knipa din första vecka, okej?"

Sirius öron spetsades vid ordet "busa", och han såg på pojken med förnyat intresse. Han hade ett busigt grin i ansiktet när han tittade upp på sin mor.

"Som om jag skulle!"

Hon skrattade och rufsade till hans hår igen, innan hon knuffade bort honom mot tåget. "Iväg med dig."

Sirius flinade för sig själv då han släpade sin koffert bort från paret och på tåget. Släkten Potter var kända för att vara förrädiska mugglar-älskare och anhängare till Dumbledore - exakt den typ av vänner hans mor skulle hata att han hade. De var kända för att alltid bli placerade i Gryffindor, och den här gillade upptåg också. Sirius beslöt sig för att hitta pojken så snart som möjligt och bli vän med honom. Han kunde komma på massor av bus som de kunde göra tillsammans.

Han drog sin koffert längs korridoren i tåget, och kikade in i närmaste kupén. Den var bara en person i den - en liten, ganska knubbig pojke med ett ansikte som utstrålade godmodig hopplöshet och han hade råttfärgat hår.

"Kan jag sitta här?" frågade Sirius och gav pojken sitt smittsamma leende.

Pojken hoppade till lite och vände sig mot dörren. När han såg Sirius log han blygt tillbaka. "Självklart", sa han. "Det är bara jag här."

Sirius gick in och knuffade sin koffert under sitt säte innan han satte sig ner och tittade på pojken med intresse.

"Är du också en förstaklassare?" frågade han.

Pojken nickade. "Ja. Jag heter Peter Pettigrew."

"Trevligt att träffas. Jag heter Sirius Black." Sirius höll ut handen och pojken stirrade på den.

"Som i släkten Black? Min pappa har berättat allt om er."

Sirius himlade med ögonen, handen fortfarande ute. "Vi är inte likadana allihop, vet du. Jag tänker inte bli placerad i Slytherin."

"Verkligen?" Pojken såg förvånad ut. "Varför då? Kommer du inte hamna i besvär med din familj?

"Jag bryr mig faktiskt inte," sa Sirius.

Pojken flinade och skakade hans hand. De avbröts av arga röster från kupén mittemot. Sirius ryckte upp dörren igen och stirrade ut med intresse. Dörren till kupén mittemot var öppen och där inne kunde Sirius se en pojke med flott svart hår och stor näsa hålla i en bok, utan att läsa eftersom han tittade på de två andra personerna i kupén.

Sirius kände genast igen Potter-pojken med det rufsiga svarta håret från stationen. Han stod böjd över en liten, mager pojke med stora bärnstensfärgade ögon och guld-brunt hår, som verkade ha fått något slags anfall. Hans ögon var glasartade och han mumlade "Håll dig borta, lämna mig, jag behöver inte dig. Håll dig borta tills du måste komma. Snälla, snälla…"

"Du är galen!" sa Potter-pojken och stirrade på honom med ett uttryck av stort obehag.

"Hallå, vad är det som händer?" frågade Sirius och bröt den spända atmosfären.

Alla tre pojkarna tittade på honom. Potter-pojken såg fortfarande arg ut. " Den här killen är galen! Han skrattade åt min mamma när hon försökte hjälpa honom. Och se på honom nu. Han är helt vrickad!"

Sirius såg på den andra pojken som verkade ha kommit ur sin trans och nu stirrade på honom med de där stora, störande bärnstensfärgade ögonen. Sirius kunde inte förneka att han såg lite tokig ut. Han insåg också att detta var hans chans att bli vän med den andra upptågsmakaren.

"Du kan komma och sitta här inne om du vill," erbjöd han. " Jag är Sirius Black. Du måste vara en Potter. Jag skulle känna igen håret och glasögonen var som helst."

"Black"? frågade Potter. Naturligtvis kände han också till alla renblodiga familjer. " Som i den Gamla Ärevördiga -"

"Släkten Black med alla sina dumma ren-blods fördomar osv., osv. ... ja," sa Black och grimaserade. "Men jag är inte sån."

När Potter såg tveksam ut, tittade Sirius meningsfullt på de andra två pojkarna. "Skulle du hellre sitta där inne?" frågade han.

"Du har rätt." Potter plockade upp sin koffert igen och släpade den över korridoren till Sirius och Peters kupé. "Jag är James Potter, förresten. Du hade rätt."

Sirius skrattade och James skrattade också, stängde dörren bakom sig och knuffande in sin koffert under sätet bredvid Peter.

"Jag är James Potter," presenterade han sig och höll ut sin hand. Peter skakade den.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Så vad har du emot de där två?" frågade Sirius och vette med tummen mot den andra kupén.

James rynkade pannan och tittade på den stängda dörren till den motsatta kupé. "Min mamma försökte hjälpa den lilla killen eftersom han var helt ensam på stationen, och han bara började skratta åt henne. Jag menar, hur oförskämt är inte det?"

Sirius rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Den lilla killen med de konstiga ögonen? Han ser ut som om en mild vind skulle kunna slå ner honom"

"Han är sjuk i huvet!" insisterade James.

"Tja, jag kan inte säga något emot med det, kompis," flinade Sirius. "Han såg ganska knäpp ut."

James slappnad av lite och log mot honom.

"Så, gillar du att spela spratt på folk?" frågade Sirius, subtilitet hade aldrig varit en av hans starka sidor.

James ansikte lyste upp som en julgran. "Ja, absolut! Gör du?"

"Definitivt!" flinade Sirius. "Jag smög ut när min mamma tog mig till Diagongränden och köpte de här."

Han drog ut sin koffert från under sitt säte, och öppnade den för att visa de två andra pojkarna sitt hemliga förråd av skämtprodukter från den lilla filialen av Zonkos i Diagongränden. James och Peter lutade sig över kofferten i glädje, och plockade runt bland dyngbomber, exploderande fjäderpennor och trickpergament.

"Det här är briljant!" suckade James, "Min mamma låter _aldrig_ in mig i den butiken. Hon säger att jag är tillräckligt mycket besvär utan hjälp av kommersiellt producerade bus-inducerande produkter."

Sirius skrattade. "Min mamma skulle hata att jag hade de här också." Han kände plötsligt att hans upphetsning bleknade lite när han tänkte på reaktionen hon skulle ha om han placerades i Gryffindor också. Hans tankar avbröts av James som hade upptäckt en påse Tottenblow Togarts Hår-förändrande Kola.

"Ååh! Jag skulle älska att använda de här på den där flotthåriga killen vi just såg. Hans hår är så slemmigt att vilken so helst av de här skulle vara en förbättring. Jag önskar att jag hade såna här grejer!"

"Du har tur," berättade Sirius för honom, hans goda humör hade återvänt. "Det finns en enorm Zonkos butik i Hogsmeade. Vi får helt enkelt hitta ett sätt att smyga dit."

"Jag kanske har ett svar på ditt problem."

James drog ut sin egen koffert och grävde runt innan han drog ut en stor, silvrig mantel som han draperade över sina knän. De försvann.

"Vad i Merlins namn är det där?" frågade Peter i förundran, hans uppmärksamhet plötsligt avledd från skämtaffärs artiklarna i Sirius koffert.

"En osynlighetsmantel!" andades Sirius. Hans ögon blev stora när han stirrade på den i förundran. "Hur i all världen fick du tag i en sån? Du är _så_ min nya bästa vän."

James skrattade lömskt. "Min far gav den till mig. Utan att tala om det för min mamma, förstås. Han sa att om jag ändå tänkte ställa till med trubbel, borde jag åtminstone se till att jag inte blev upptäckt."

"Lysande!" sa Peter. Han tittade på James och Sirius med något som liknade hjältedyrkan. "Tänker ni verkligen spela spratt på folk och så?"

"Absolut!" sa Sirius, entusiasmen bubblande som en kittel i hans magen. "Vi kan börja på med den där flotthåriga idioten som James fick syn på."

Tre huvuden böjdes samman och de började planera välarbetade upptåg innan de ens hade satt en fot i skolan. Gapskratt och glädje kunde höras från deras kupé in till Remus som satt i den mittemot. Han kände ett ryck av längtan så stark att det gjorde fysiskt ont i hans bröst. Det var en mycket smärtsam längtan, eftersom han visste att den aldrig skulle bli tillfredsställd.


	5. Hästar med döda ögon

**Varning: J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OCs.**

**(Och jag som översätter äger förstås varken Harry Potters värld, handlingen eller några OCs, ingenting helt enkelt :)**

_Peeves tittade inte upp förrän professor Lupin var en halv meter ifrån honom, då vickade han på sina krokiga tår och brast ut i sång._

_"Löjliga, lömska Lupin", sjöng Peeves. " Löjliga, lömska Lupin, löjliga, lömska Lupin..."_

_Även om han nästan alltid var oförskämd och svårhanterlig, brukade Peeves ändå visa skolans lärare en viss respekt. Alla tittade hastigt på professor Lupin för att se hur han skulle ta det. Till deras förvåning log han fortfarande._

_(Harry Potter och the Fången från Azkaban – J.K. Rowling)_

**Remus:**

Det kändes som en evighet innan tåget äntligen kom fram till stationen i Hogsmeade. Snape hade tillbringat hela resan med näsan begravd i sin försvar-mot-svartkonsterbok och Remus hade inte vågat avbryta honom. Han ville inte att hans nya vän skulle säga att _han_ var oförskämd och pratade för mycket.

När de steg av tåget, var det mörkt och det regnade. Järngrå moln hängde i himlen ovanför Hogsmeade och skymde stjärnorna och månen. Remus behövde inte se månen för att veta i vilket skede den var i. Han visste att det var en vecka och tre dagar tills hans nästa förvandling.

Förstaklassarna kurade ihop sig i regnet medan de äldre eleverna skyndade mot vagnar som väntade utanför stationen. Remus trodde att han skulle dö av skräck när han såg varelserna som drog dem. De var enorma, svarta och skelettlika. De såg inte riktigt ut som hästar, men det var den närmaste beskrivningen Remus kunde komma på. En av dem skakade sina stora fladdermuslika vingar, skickade en kaskad av vatten genom luften och vände sen på huvudet och stirrade på Remus med blinda vita ögon.

Han skrek till och försökte backa undan, snubblade över någons fot och landade på någon annan, och förde med dem båda till marken. Remus reste sig upp på armbågarna, han stirrade ner i ett par stora, förvånade ögon, som hade exakt samma färg som molnen ovanför. Till sin bestörtning, kände han igen Sirius Black. Vilket betydde -

"Du igen!"

Någon tog tag i Remus mantel och slet bort honom från Black. Remus kämpade för att hålla sig på fötter då Potter sträckte fram en hand för att hjälpa Black upp.

"Vad, exakt, är ditt problem?" Potter blängde på Remus som försökte torka av leran från sina kläder men lyckades bara smeta ut den mer.

"Jag -jag bara ..." började Remus.

"Det spelar ingen roll, jag är okej." Black sneglade på Remus, sedan tillbaka på Potter. "Det var ett misstag, eller hur?"

"Ja!" sa Remus i ett desperat försök att göra sig fri från skulden. "Det var en av de där hemska hästsakerna som drar vagnarna. En tittade på mig!"

"Hästsaker?" frågade Black och vände sig för att stirra på vagnen, och sen på Remus.

"Ja!"

"Det finns inget där, kompis."

"Jo, det gör det. Titta!" sa Remus desperat. "Kan ni inte se dem? De är smala och svarta och de har massa vingar och hemska vita ögon!"

Nu stirrade Black, Potter och pojken med det råttfärgade håret på honom som om han vore galen.

"Jag _sa _ju att han var sinnessjuk!" väste Potter.

"Först'årselever!"

De blev avbrutna av den största man Remus någonsin hade sett. Han höjde sig över gruppen av genomdränkta förstaårselever och stirrade ner på dem med skalbaggssvarta ögon. Hans skägg var vilt och tjockt och han bar den största, bulkiaste kappa Remus någonsin hade sett.

Remus vågade inte ens backa undan eller se förvånad ut. Han började undra om han verkligen var galen. Kanske var det en annan anledning till varför hans far hade behövt låsa in honom. Kanske såg han saker som inte fanns.

"Jäklar!" Potters röst var både imponerad och skamlöst högt. "Den där killen är _enorm_!"

Remus drog en suck av lättnad och anslöt sig till resten av förstaårseleverna.

"Va' inte rädda!" röt jättemannen: "Jag e Rubeus Hagrid, skogssvaktare på Hogwarts. Förstaklassarna måste åka över sjön för o komma till skolan. Ner i båtarna! Kom igen! Inte fler än fyra i varje! "

Remus såg sig om efter Snape, han hoppas att han skulle kunna sitta i samma båt som sin nya vän, men pojken syntes inte till någonstans. Remus sprang upp och ner längs stranden av sjön och tittade i varje båt tills han såg Snape, som redan satt i en båt med tre andra elever. Han stirrade på pojken och kände sig besviken och lättad på samma gång. Trots allt, om inte ens hans far tyckte om honom, varför skulle en främling han precis hade träffat göra det? Snape la inte ens märke till hans blick, han verkade bara vilja stirra ut över sjön.

"Förlorade du din nya vän så snabbt?"

Remus svängde runt och fann sig ansikte mot ansikte igen med Potter, Black och den knubbiga pojken som satt i en båt i närheten. Potter flinande, Black såg road ut och den knubbige pojken såg bara förvirrad ut. Remus var glad att han var så van vid att kontrollera sina starka känslor kring sin far för att undvika straff. Han höll sitt ansikte helt känslolöst när han vände sin blick tillbaka på Snape igen.

"Kom igen! I me' er. Båtarna e på väg o åka. "

Innan Remus han reagera, kände han hur han hissades upp under armhålorna av ett par gigantiska händer och blev nertryckt i båten bredvid den knubbige pojken.

"Vem sa att du kunde åka med oss?" sa Potter.

Remus kunde inte förmå sig att svara. Han sjönk ner i sitt säte och försökte undvika deras blickar. Båtarna började röra sig, till synes av sig själva. Remus stirrade ut över den regnstänkta sjön och de andra tre lutade sig närmare varandra och pratade med låga röster så att han inte kunde höra.

När Hogwartsslottet kom i sikte tappade Remus andan, hans dåliga humör tycktes smälta bort när han stirrade på synen framför honom. Slottet och dess marker låg utspillda över det skotska landskapet, spetsiga torn sköt upp mot himlen och gyllene upplysta fönster tindrande på väggarna. Det såg ut som ett sagoslott som skimrade runt kanterna av regnet.

Utsikten försvann kort då båtarna förde dem in genom en tunnel som ledde till en liten underjordisk hamn, innan Hogwarts dök upp igen i all sin glans. Remus kunde inte hålla ögonen från slottet när han klättrade ut ur båten, förhäxad av synen.

Det största han någonsin kunde komma ihåg att han hade sett var skogen vid baksidan av deras hus. Han hade varit i London och Diagongränden, men han hade sett allt där i små sektioner - en butik i taget, uppdelade av den vridna gatan. Skogen hade varit större, men sista gången han hade sett den hade han varit sex år gammal och det hade varit på ett nattlig äventyr med hans mor. Han hade känt utrymmet runt omkring honom, men hade aldrig riktigt lagt märke till det eftersom träden hade försvunnit bort i mörkret från natten.

Hogwarts var annorlunda. Det gav intryck av storhet och majestät och mystik och hotelse och massor av andra stora, imponerande ord som Remus kunde minnas från de böcker han smugglat ut från sin fars arbetsrum. Huvudportarna var själva så stora att minst fyra Hagrids kunde ha stått på varandras huvuden och fortfarande inte behövt ducka för att gå igenom.

"Kom me' här först'årselever! " Hagrid schasade skocken av elever mot de stora dörrarna där en lång, svarthårig häxa klädd i formella svarta klädnader och ett strängt uttryck i ansiktet väntade på dem.

"Jag är professor McGonagall," sa hon med en stel min. "Följ med här, det är dags för sorteringen."

Förstaårseleverna följde efter henne in i den stora hallen. Remus dräkt var begagnad och för stor för honom, och den var dessutom tyngd av regnvatten så att den verkade hänga ännu mer ner på golvet. När han såg den stora salen var han så hänförd att han snubblade över fållen och stapplade in i en flicka med droppande rött hår bakifrån. Hon svängde runt och tog tag i hans arm.

"Förlåt", mumlade Remus, och höll noggrant ansiktet uttryckslöst. Varför kunde han inte agera normalt, som de andra? _Eftersom du inte är normal_, påpekade en röst i hans huvud. _Du är ett monster, minns du. Du är inte ens mänsklig._

"Det är okej," sade hon vänligt, och tittade på honom med livfulla gröna ögon. "Titta i taket!"

När hon släppte hans arm lutade han huvudet bakåt för att observera taket och snubblade nästan igen. Det var otroligt! Orosmoln rullade ryckigt ovanför dem, hällandes regn som försvann innan det ens var halvvägs ner i rummet. Ljus flöt som extra stjärnor under molnen, och lyste upp rummet med ett gyllene sken.

"Förstaårselever, hitåt!" sa Professor McGonagall, och skyndade på de gapande eleverna mot framsidan av hallen.

På en plattform i ena änden av rummet, stod en trebent pall med en sjabbig hatt ovanpå. Då förstaårseleverna ställde sig på ett led, tilltufsade och drypande av vatten, tittade sig Remus försiktigt runt i resten av salen. Där fanns fyra långbord fulla med elever i olika åldrar. Ovanför varje bord hängde en fana för deras elevhem. En orm för Slytherin, en korp för Ravenclaw, en grävling för Hufflepuff och ett lejon för Gryffindor.

Remus kände hur han började darra av nervositet. Han hade aldrig sett så många människor på ett ställe samtidigt förut. Han mindes att han hade läst om Sorteringshatten i Hogwarts Historia. Skulle han behöva sitta här inför alla dessa människor med hatten på huvudet? Tänk om han svimmade av skräck?

"Prewitt, Fabian."

Professor McGonagall röst ekade plötsligt runt salen och den första pojken i ledet snubblade fram till pallen och satte hatten på huvudet.

En skåra i hattens brätte öppnades och en röst ropade, "Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclawbordet jublade och pojken som var blossande röd skyndade sig att ansluta sig till dem.

"Parkinson, Adora."

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Jennifer."

"Hufflepuff!"

Remus kände hur hans puls ökade allt efter som linjen blev kortare.

"Potter, James."

Hans mage vred sig när han såg pojken släntra fram till pallen, synbart helt orädd. Han satte hatten på huvudet och nästan direkt efter att den hade rört vid hans rufsiga lockar, ekade ordet "Gryffindor!" genom rummet.

"Black, Sirius."

Det hördes mumlanden från Slytherinbordet när Black gick mot pallen och satte hatten på huvudet. Det blev en lång paus och Black blundade hårt som om han tänkte väldigt, väldigt intensivt. Tillslut rörde hatten på sig och skrek,

"Gryffindor!"

Det hördes flämtningar från alla hörn av rummet, och för ett ögonblick, satt Black bara på pallen som om han inte kunde tro vad han hade hört. Remus tittade mot Slytherinbordet där många av eleverna skickade mordiska blickar mot pojken och sedan mot Gryffindorbordet där alla verkade alltför chockade för att ens applådera.

Plötsligt reste sig en liten, ganska omtöcknad figur med mycket rufsigt hår vid Gryffindorbordet och klättrade upp på sin bänk.

"Woohoo! Heja Sirius!" skrek Potter, till synes helt självsäker och ogenerad. "Jag visste att du kunde göra det kompis!"

Som om detta bröt förtrollningen, brast Blacks ansikte ut i ett triumferande flin och han släntrade över till Gryffindorbordet, som hade brutit ut i jubel och många av Gryffindoreleverna gjorde oförskämda gester mot Slytherinelverna.

Remus kände något i sitt hjärta vridas. Det hade varit sättet som Potter hade stått upp för sin nya vän och hurrat, utan att bry sig om vad någon trodde. Remus tittade mot Snape som stod ett par personer framför honom i ledet. Han tittade hånfullt i Potters riktning, och hade tydligen glömt bort Remus.

"Tystnad!" ropade Professor McGonagall. "Ju tidigare sorteringen är över, desto tidigare kan ni äta."

Salen blev omedelbart tyst.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Det var en väldigt lång paus, sedan: "Gryffindor!"

Black och Potter jublade högt när den knubbiga pojken från båten anslöt sig till dem, strålande stolt.

Det var några till innan, "Snape, Severus."

Hatten hade knappt rört vid pojkens flottiga hår innan den ropade "Slytherin!"

Remus kände sitt hjärta sjunka. Var i all världen skulle han hamna? Tänk om han inte placerades någonstans alls? Tänk om han satt där och brättet öppnades och ropade "Varulv!" Han kände hur han höll på att tappa den lugna mask han lyckats skapa.

Nu var det bara den rödhåriga flickan framför honom kvar.

"Evans, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!"

Lily log förtjust när hon hoppade mot Gryffindorbordet och tog en plats.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Det kändes som om hans hjärta skulle hamra sig direkt ut ur hans bröstkorg när han trevande närmade sig pallen. Han snubblade över fållen på sin klädnad, vacklade till lite och hörde fnissningar från eleverna.

Han satte sig ner och kände sig helt olycklig när han satte hatten på huvudet.

"Jaså," sa en röst i huvudet. "En liten varg. Det är mycket ovanligt."

_Föråt! _tänkte Remus desperat, _Snälla, berätta inte för någon_!

"Jag är bara här för att Sortera dig," sa rösten, som lät lugn och behärskad. "Så var ska vi placera dig?"

_Hufflepuff! _bad Remus tyst.

"Hufflepuff?" Sorteringshatten lät road. "Nej jag tror inte Hufflepuff passar dig alls, inte heller Slytherin. Du har inte slugheten för att passa in i ormens hus och fördomarna du skulle möta där vore inte bra alls. Ravenclaw - Jo det är en möjlighet, men jag fruktar att de skulle vara för klipska och räkna ut din hemlighet.

"Låt oss se. Du är modig. Du är snäll och lojal, även om du inte har fått tillfälle att se detta ännu. Och du har massor av mod. Det kan jag se. Det tog massor av mod för dig bara att komma hit. Jag tror Gryffindor kommer att ge dig den bästa chansen här. "

_Inte Gryffindor_, tänkte Remus och hans hjärta sjönk. _Inte med dem!_

"Gryffindor!" skrek hatten, och Remus kände hur hans hjärta bokstavligen föll och bosatte sig i magen där det vred sig i skräck.

Han drog långsamt hatten av huvudet och snubblade mot Gryffindorbordet, helt ovetande om applåderna från hans nya hus. Han gled tyst ner i stolen vid förstaårselevernas ände av bordet. Han såg Potter, Black och Pettigrew stirra på honom i chock.

"Den placerade dig i Gryffindor?" sa Black misstroget.

"Men du är ju konstig!" Pettigrews vattniga blå ögon var stora.

Potter sa ingenting. Han rynkade pannan, tittade på sin tomma tallrik och ignorerade Remus. Eftersom han var den sista av eleverna som sorterats, stirrade Remus också ner i det polerade trät på bordet. Han använde all skådespelarförmåga han ägde för att hålla sitt ansikte lugnt och neutralt när allt han ville göra var att gråta.


	6. Början på vänskap och fiendskap

**Varning: J.K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potters värld och dess underbara karaktärer. Jag äger ingenting förutom handlingen jag hittade på och några OCs.**

**(Och jag som översätter äger förstås varken Harry Potters värld, handlingen eller några OCs, ingenting helt enkelt :)**

**AN: Nej, jag har inte dött, faktiskt, bara haft ofantligt mycket läxor och prov. Men nu är det sommar och jag jobbar faktiskt på alla mina stories. **

_The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand,_

_nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship;_

_it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one_

_when he discovers that someone else believes in him_

_and is willing to trust him with friendship.  
>-Ralph Waldo Emerson<em>

**Sirius:**

Det var den lyckligaste stunden i Sirius liv när James Potter stod på sin bänk och hurrade för honom. Sirius hade bett sorteringshatten att placera honom i Gryffindor, men när orden hade utropats från skåran i hattbrättet och han hade sett de hatfyllda blickarna från slytherinbordet och de chockade, tysta Gryffindorarna insåg han att han hade gjort ett fruktansvärt misstag.

Han hade överlagt att ställa sig upp och skrika "Det här är ett misstag! Jag ska egentligen vara i Slytherin!" men fann att han inte förmådde att röra en muskel under den fruktansvärda tystnaden som följde de ögonblickliga flämtningarna och viskningarna.

Sen hade James ställt sig på bänken och hans unga röst hade ekat genom salen. "Woohoo! Heja Sirius! Jag visste att du kunde göra det kompis!"

Och plötsligt var det inte alls ett misstag. Det var en _modig _sak han hade gjort, inte en dum. James, som inte ens hade känt honom en hel dag, hade stått upp för honom –bokstavligen- trots att det kunde ha betytt att de båda skulle bli utfrysta av hela skolan. Det var det bästa någon någonsin hade gjort för Sirius utan att vilja ha någonting i gengäld.

Det hade varit ett nobelt, impulsivt, tjockskalligt och väldigt Gryffindoraktigt tecken av vänskap. Och det var någonting som Sirius själv skulle ha gjort om han hade varit i samma situation.

Flinande och med en lätthjärtad känsla av glädje, då Gryffindorbordet bröt ut i applåder och hånleenden (riktade mot Slytherinarna), skyndade sig Sirius bort till James. När han satte sig ner klappade James honom nöjt på ryggen.

"Det var tur," sa pojken med det rufsiga håret, och flinade. "Jag hade inte velat gå igenom så mycket trassel för att få en vän bara för att han skulle visa sig vara en jäkla Slytherin."

"Så mycket trassel?" Frågade Sirius och höjde ögonbrynen. "Du ska veta att du borde vara stolt över att vara vän med arvtagaren till den Gamla Ärevördiga Släkten Black."

"Snarare den snart-förvisade-arvtagaren till den Gamla Slimiga Slytherin Släkten Black," sa James. Han undvek Sirius slag just som Gryffindorbordet bröt ut i applåder och hejarop igen och de såg Peter Pettigrew komma gåendes mot dem.

"Bra jobbat, kompis!" sa Sirius. "Jag visste att du inte kunde vara _så_ mesig. Det finns en Gryffindor-bråkmakare gömd någonstans inom dig, det är jag säker på!"

James belönade Peter med samma nöjda slag på ryggen som han gett Sirius, vilket fick den mindre pojkens näsa att slå i bordet på ett ganska smärtsamt sätt, men inte lyckades avlägsna det stolta flinet från hans ansikte.

"Det här är fantastiskt!" sa James och hans ögon glänste. " Vi kommer att vara det mest kända bråkmakarna på skolan, _någonsin! _Vi kommer att hamna i _Hogwarts Historia _och barder kommer att skriva sånger om oss! Vi kommer att ha något sorts fantastiskt godis döpt efter oss! Vi kommer-"

"Hallå!" avbröt Sirius honom, "Titta, det är den där slemmiga idioten från tåget."

James avbröt sin heroiska harang för att rikta sin uppmärksamhet mot sorteringshatten igen. Mycket riktigt, satt pojken med det otvättade håret och den stora näsan på pallen, och hatten hade just öppnat sin reva för att tillkännage, "Slytherin!"

"Som om jag vore överraskad," sa Sirius och grimaserade. "Den där killen hade Slytherin skrivet i pannan."

De såg på medan den flinande pojken stolt gick bort mot Slytherinbordet.

"Severus Snape." sa Peter. "Till och med hans namn låter elakt och äckligt."

"Snorgärsen vore ett bättre namn på honom," sa Sirius, och de andra tre fnissade.

"Evans, Lily." ropade Professor McGonagall från andra änden av rummet.

Sirius började fnissa ännu mer. "Titta, James. Det är din framtida fru."

"Va?"

"Jag vet att ni Potters alltid går för rödhåriga tjejer. Ni är kända för det. Det var därför jag visste vem du var på stationen. Din mamma hade rött hår. Det, och att ditt hår såg ut som ett fågelbo."

"Hon är _inte_ min framtida fru!" sa James indignerat, stirrandes på flickan då hatten skrek "Gryffindor" och hon skyndade sig bort mot deras bord.

"Säkert," flinade Sirius. "Och jag kommer från en familj av mugglare, och du ser alltid ordnad och prydlig ut och Dumbledore är egentligen ett troll iförd ett välplacerat lösskägg och en stor klädnad och… och…" han såg sig omkring för inspiration. "Och den där virriga killen från tåget kommer att hamna i Gryffindor."

"Jag kommer inte att gifta mig med Evans!" sa James och rodnade.

"Öh! Se bara!" Sirius pekade ett triumferande finger. "Du kommer till och med ihåg hennes namn! Jag slår vad om tio chokladgrodor och en stinkbomb att du kommer att gifta dig med henne."

"Hallå kompisar, det är den där konstiga killens tur!" avbröt Peter dem.

James och Sirius vände sig genast om igen då McGonagall läste högt "Lupin, Remus."

"Lupin?" sa James, "Det passar ju. Löjliga Lupin."

Pojken snubblade över sin alldeles för stora och sjabbiga klädnad på väg till pallen och salen fylldes med skratt och skrockanden. Lupin rodnade då han satte sig ner på pallen och Sirius såg hans stora bärnstensfärgade ögon svepa över salen och stanna kort på deras grupp.

"Han är ju galen," muttrade han, och kände sig konstigt obekväm.

"Eller hur," instämde James.

Lupin satte hatten på huvudet och rynkade pannan. Han satt stilla under en lång stund, och hans händer blev till knytnävar i hans knä. Sirius undrade plötsligt om den här pojken också bråkade med sorteringshatten.

Tillslut, efter en lång andlös väntan från alla i salen, öppnades revan och hatten ropade, "Gryffindor!"

Trion stelnade till i chock.

"_Vad_?" krävde James.

"Han är i _Gryffindor_?" sa Peter förvirrat.

Under en sekund trodde Sirius att Lupin hade bråkat sig in Gryffindor, precis som han hade. Pojken gick mot deras bord, med ansiktet helt tomt på känslor, men hans blick vändes mot Sirius under ett ögonblick och Sirius såg någonting bestört i hans ögon. Hade han försökt bråka sig _ut _ur Gryffindor? Sirius kunde inte föreställa sig det. Men hur kunde den här pojken varit menad för Gryffindor? Han var blyg, uppenbart rädd och komplett galen.

"_Du_ är Gryffindor?" frågade Sirius då han satte sig ner. Lupin svarade inte, utan stirrade ner på sin tallrik.

"Men du är ju knäpp!" sa Peter.

Pojken rörde sig inte.

"Bra jobbat, Lupin!"

Sirius James och Peter tittade upp och fick se Lily Evans några platser bort. Lupin ryckte till en aning och tittade oroligt på henne, som om han var rädd för att hon skulle brista ut i skratt.

"Håll dig borta, håll dig borta," mumlade han så tyst att han inte ens verkade märka att han gjorde det.

Sirius utbytte en blick med James som rullade med ögonen och gjorde en snurrande gest med handen mot sitt huvud för att visa vad han tyckte om Lupins förstånd.

"Tack," sa Remus tyst till Lily, som log väntansfullt mot honom, och då hennes leende blev större, drogs hans läppar upp i kanterna lite grand som om hans mun försökte le, men aldrig hade fått tillräckligt med övning. Det kanske inte lyckades så bra vid munnen, men Sirius märkte att Remus bärnstensögon fylldes med någonting som liknade lycka. Nej, det var snarare lättnad – som om någon hade hotat honom med att bli torterad till döds, men hade ändrat sig och istället erbjudit att ha hans huvud avhugget snabbt istället.

Sen tittade han tillbaka på tallriken då sortering fortsatte, och James petade Sirius i sidan.

"Du tror väl inte att han kommer att vara i vår sovsal, va?" viskade han och blängde på Lupin.

"Antagligen," svarade Sirius. "Det är inte en stor årskurs i år så det blir bara några få pojkar i varje elevhem. Jag vet inte hur det är med Gryffindor, men jag har hört att det vanligtvis är två eller fyra personer i en sovsal. Det var sex pojkar som hamnade i Gryffindor. Vi tre, Lupin, den där Longbottom killen och Michael Douglas där borta. Om vi alla vill vara tillsammans så antar jag att vi måste ha ett fyrpersonsrum."

"Jag hoppas att vi hamnar med en av de andra två," sa Peter. "Longbottom ser inte så dålig ut."

"Sch" viskade Evans. "Titta, sorteringen är färdig."

De riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot änden av salen där Dumbledore reste sig upp. Sirius hade hört mycket om Dumbledore från sina föräldrar. 'En mugglarälskande idiot' sa de, och 'komplett galen'. Sirius mor var övertygad om att Dumbledore bara var kvar på Hogwarts som en tjänst för att han bekämpade Grindelwald för så många år sedan.

Sirius kunde inte neka till att mannen såg en aning excentrisk ut, iförd en våldsamt violett klädnad med glittrande himmelsblå mönster. Men han verkade också ha en aura av visdom och makt. Hans tindrande blå ögon bakom de halvmånsformade glasögon svepte över salen och tog in de nya eleverna. De stannade kort vid Sirius och hans leende blev större bakom de långa vita skägget.

"Jag vill önska alla våra ny elever välkomna!" sa han, med en svepande gest som tog in hela salen. "Jag hoppas att ni kommer att ha ett trevligt år med oss här på Hogwarts. Jag har bara några få saker att säga innan vi sätter oss ner och njuter av vår härliga fest. Jag kan höra några kurrande magar härifrån, så jag ska fatta mig kort.

"Den förbjudna skogen på gränsen till Hogwarts marker är just som namnet pekar ut – förbjuden. Till alla elever: Mr Filch har en ny lista över förbjudna föremål som hänger på hans kontorsdörr och jag skulle föreslå att ni alla tar er en titt på den. Jag skulle tro att den innehåller strypande hopprep, stinkbomber och gröna slimebollar. En sista sak innan vi äter! Det har i år planterats ett nytt träd på Hogwarts marker som kallas det piskande pilträdet. Jag måste be varenda en av er att hålla er borta från detta träd. Det är extremt farligt och kan allvarligt skada eller till och med döda vem som helst som går för nära. Om någon upptäcks med att närma sig detta träd kommer personen att bli hårt straffad. Det var allt. Nu äter vi!"

Plötsligt dignade borden framför dem med enorma mängder mat. Sirius kände hur hans ögon ofrivilligt spärrades upp. Här fanns allt man kunde tänka sig: grillad kalkon, potatis, biff, grönsaker, ris, njurpaj och så mycket mer. Han tyckte sig till och med se ett fat med choklad éclairer utan någon uppenbar anledning.

"Åh! Jag är så hungrig!" sa Peter, kastade sig över maten och började fylla sin tallrik till bredden. "Jag skulle kunna äta _allt_ på det här bordet."

Sirius och James skrattade och kastade sig över maten de också. "Jag förstår vad du menar, kompis," sa James, med munnen full av kalkon. "Jag har aldrig någonsin sett så mycket mat på samma gång."

Då måltiden var över tvivlade Sirius på att han överhuvudtaget kunde ta sig upp till sovsalen, han var så mätt. Han lutade sig tillbaka på bänken och såg hur Professor McGonagall närmade sig deras bord.

"Mr. Lupin?" sa hon till pojken som våldsamt ryckte till och tittade upp från sin knappt fyllda tallrik.

"Rektorn skulle vilja prata med dig på sitt kontor efter festen. Om ni vill vara så vänlig och följa efter mig?"

Lupin såg inte förvånad ut, men väldigt nevös då han reste sig från bordet och följde efter professorn ut genom huvuddörrarna.

"Vad tror ni det där handlade om?" frågade Sirius.

"Behöver antagligen se till att Löjliga Lupin tar sin medicin så att han inte blir helt från vettet," hånflinade James.

Peter fnissade, men Sirius rynkade bara fundersamt på pannan och stirrade efter pojken.

"Mina damer och herrar" sa Dumbledore från andra änden av rummet. "Förstaårselever kommer att följa prefekterna till sina sovsalar. De kommer att ge er lösenordet till era elevhems uppehållsrum. Iväg med er nu!"

Sirius klättrade ur sitt säte och skyndade sig tillsammans med James och Peter mot den mörkhåriga prefekt som stod vid andra änden av bordet.

"Jag heter Charlotte," sa hon och log ner mot förstaårseleverna. "Följ mig och håll er till gruppen. Slottet är väldigt stort och det är lätt att gå vilse."

De vandrade efter henne längs många korridorer, upp för flyttande trappor och bakom flera gobelänger. Sirius undrade om han någonsin skulle lära sig att hitta genom slottet. Det verkade bara för stort.

"Jag undrar om det finns några hemliga lönngångar," viskade James, då de gick upp för den sista trappan till Gryffindortornet. "Vi skulle kunna hitta dem och göra en karta av dem så att vi kan använda dem för våra spratt."

Sirius flinade åt idén. Det vore fantastiskt om de kunde hitta i slottet bättre än någon annan. Tänk att kunna hoppa fram och kasta en pinsam förtrollning på någon som irriterade en, och sen kunna försvinna utan ett spår när de vände sig om.

De stannade framför ett porträtt av en väldigt fet kvinna i en rosa klänning.

"Ni kommer att behöva ge den tjocka damen lösenordet för att kunna komma in i uppehållsrummet," berättade Charlotte. "Just nu är det _gråbo."_

Porträttet svingades upp och förstaårseleverna följde efter Charlotte då de klättrade genom porträtthålet. Uppehållsrummet var otroligt. Det var dekorerat i rött och guld, fyllt med mjuka soffor och fåtöljer, bord och stolar längs väggarna. Det fanns en enorm eldstad i ena änden av rummet och två trappor som ledde upp till sovsalarna i den andra.

"Brilliant!" sa Sirius. "Min mamma skulle hata det!"

James skrattade och dunkade honom i ryggen. "Glöm henne. Du behöver inte träffa henne på jätte länge."

"Pojkarnas sovsal är där borta," sa Charlotte och pekade mot en av trapporna. "Följ efter Simon här så kommer han att visa er. Flickorna följer efter mig."

Pojkarna följde efter den nye prefekten upp för trappan.

"Okej, vänta lite," sa Simon, och läste på en bit pergament som han hade i handen, "Longbottom och Douglas här inne," han pekade på en av dörrarna, "och resten här inne."

Han tittade på dem och rynkade pannan. "Det saknas en. Vart tog han vägen?"

"Han pratar med rektorn," sa James surt.

"Åh. Okej. Ni kan börja packa upp. Jag måste prata med Charlotte."

Pojkarna gick in i sovsalen. James såg bister ut. "Jag kan inte tro att vi måste dela sovsal med Löjliga Lupin."

"Jag vet," sa Sirius. "Men det betyder inte att vi måste vara kompis med honom.

"Bra, för det tänker jag inte."

De upptäckte att deras koffertar redan stod i fotändan av deras sängar. Sirius säng var bredvid James. Mittemot honom var Lupins och Peters var mittemot James. Sirius kastade sig utmattat på sängen.

"Jag är så trött," gäspade han. "Jag skulle kunna somna på fläcken."

"Jag med," sa Peter från sin säng. "Jag tror att jag måste vara magsjuk för jag känner mig illamående."

"Och det kan inte ha någonting att göra med att du lyckades smälla i dig tre biff-och-njurpajer, fem grillade potatisar, en skål stuvning, ett fat morötter och en hel tallrik med kalkon?" sa James.

"Självklart inte!" sa Peter, och höll om sin mage. " Om maten inte hade försvunnit skulle jag fortfarande äta."

Sirius skrattade. "Det är tur att den gjorde det då. Annars skulle du ha sprängts och de skulle ha fått skrapa bitar av dig från väggarna i flera månader."

"Trevligt," sa James och grimaserade.

"Men sant."

"Det är en förskräcklig magsjuka, ska jag tala om!" sa Peter. "Jag är antagligen döende från någon fruktansvärd sjukdom och allt ni kan göra är att skylla på maten. Tänk om Slytherinarna förgiftade mig?"

"Såg ni hur glad den där äckliga killen var över att bli sorterad i Slytherin?" frågade Sirius med en grimas. "Som om någon faktiskt skulle _välja_ att hamna där."

"Eller hur. Han skulle verkligen behöva en hårtvätt," sa James. "Jag är glad att jag inte behövde prova hatten efter honom. Usch!"

"Det kanske skulle se bättre ut i grönt. Du vet. För att matcha slimet." Sirius flinade plötsligt, öppnade sin koffert och började gräva genom den. "Jag tror att en av mina Kottenblås Kogarts Hår-Förändrande Kolor gör det."

"Åh!" James och Peter skyndade sig bort till Sirius koffert, all dödlig magont som bortblåst.

Det var en stund senare, då golvet var täckt av skämtprodukter och pergamentbitar med skämtidéer, som dörren plötsligt öppnades och de vände sig om och fick se Lupin ståendes där. Han tittade osäkert på dem och smög sen bort till sin säng. Hans koffert, la Sirius märke till var repad och sliten och såg ungefär hundra år gammal ut.

"Tro inte att bara för att du bor i vår sovsal så kommer vi att vara kompis med dig, Löjliga Lupin," sa James, och rynkade pannan åt pojken. "Var har du varit någonstans egentligen?"

"J-jag var med rektorn," sa pojken, sittandes på kanten till sin säng och stirrandes ner på sina händer. "Min m-mor är sjuk, så jag måste lämna skolan några dagar i-ibland för att h-hälsa på henne. Han talade bara om för mig hur vi planerar det."

"Åh." James såg en aning skuldmedveten ut och Sirius kunde inte hjälpa att lägga märke till hur liten Lupin såg ut, där han satt hopkrupen på kanten av sängen. Även fast hans klädnader var flera storlekar för stora, kunde Sirius se att han var väldigt smal och blek. Lupin ställde sig upp, öppnade sin koffert, drog ut en pyjamas och gick mot badrummet. Dörren klickade till bakom honom.

"Du kanske borde låta bli att vara på honom så mycket?" föreslog Sirius tyst. "Vi behöver inte vara kompis med honom, men han kan inte hjälpa att han är konstig. Låt oss bara lämna honom ifred."

James såg obekväm ut. "Men han skrattade åt min mamma."

"Han är sinnessjuk. Merlin vet vad han skrattade åt. Han skrattade säkert inte ens åt henne. Han kanske tänkte på sin egen mamma och skrattade för att låta bli att gråta eftersom hon inte kunde komma och säga hejdå till honom."

James suckade. "Jag antar det. Okej, jag ska lämna honom ifred. Så länge vi inte behöver vara kompis med honom."

"Kompis?" skrattade Sirius. "Om vi var kompis med honom så skulle ingen vilja vara kompis med oss. Han är fullkomligt galen."

"Exakt!" sa James nöjt.

De ignorerade Lupin då han kom tillbaka från badrummet, iförd en lång pyjamas. Han kravlade upp i sängen och drog igen förhängen runt om sig.

Sirius själv gäspade. "Jag tror att jag går och lägger mig nu," sa han. "Lektionerna börjar imorgon och jag är hur trött som helst."

"Mm," instämde Peter. Han och James hjälpte Sirius att slänga i sina grejer i kofferten igen. "Jag undrar vad vi har för lektioner imorgon."

Senare, då Sirius låg i sängen och stirrade upp på de mörka draperierna ovanför honom, undrade han vad hans mor skulle säga när hon hörde vilket elevhem han hade blivit sorterad i. Han kände sig plötsligt väldigt ensam. Allt han hade var James och Peter och kanske Regulus, om än bara i hemlighet. Vad skulle han ta sig till om hans familj faktiskt _gjorde_ honom arvlös?

Det verkade inte finnas något svar, och han föll gradvis in i en ryckig sömn.


End file.
